


The Ferris Wheel Effect

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to a carnival for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferris Wheel Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts).



Technically they’re on a hunt, but they’re getting nowhere with their research, and the small town they’re hunting in is hosting a fair.

As a recently fallen angel, Castiel has never been to a fair and Dean could really go for a corndog and some fried pickles, so he points the Impala in the direction of the dusty fairgrounds with a smile on his face and Metallica pouring out of the speakers.

Castiel is apprehensive, the fair is bright, and loud, and crowded, but Dean guides him around the joint with an encouraging hand on Cas’ elbow, and even gives him some cash to play some of the carnival games.

Cas isn’t very good at the games, going about them with a furrowed brow, and his mouth pulled into a thin line, but when Dean takes a turn at throwing baseballs at a tower of milk bottles, he knocks the whole thing down, winning a large, stuffed unicorn that he promptly hands to Castiel.

Castiel carries the plush toy around the fairgrounds with pride. He looks a little ridiculous carrying the fluffy, white creature around, but he also looks kind of adorable.

After pulling Dean over to a cotton candy stand and picking out the biggest, most fluffy stick of the sugary treat, he suggests they use some of their tickets to ride the ferris wheel.

Dean glances up at the ferris wheel with a worry in his gut, but agrees because this is Cas’ first fair and Dean’s not going to deprave the guy of being scared shitless as they dangle from a few pieces of metal.

Minutes later, when they’re swaying precariously above the fair, all the fair goers milling about beneath them like ants on a hill, Dean’s grip is white around the lap bar and his eyes are glued shut.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he mutters as the wind blows past their carriage, plunging Dean’s stomach to his feet.

Castiel, who’s been fairly quiet up until now, pipes up. “Dean, what’s the matter? You look terrible.”

"I’m afraid of heights," Dean grits. He doesn’t see it, but Cas smiles and takes another bite of his cotton candy as he watches Dean writhe beneath the stress.

"You’re laughing at me, aren’t you?" Dean asks, peeling one of his eyes open and glancing at Castiel.

"Only a little." Castiel assures him.

"We’re gonna die, and you’re laughing." Dean grumbles.

"We are not going to die, Dean."

"Cas, this thing is held together with scraps of metal and rusty screws. This is it for us, this is how we’re going down." Realization at what he’s just said hits Dean. "Literally." He wheezes.

To that Castiel has no response and Dean’s almost worried he’s freaked Cas out too. After a beat though, Dean feels the slide of Castiel’s warm fingers pry Dean’s cold ones from around the lap bar and thread them with his own.

Castiel begins to mutter in Dean’s ear, some shit about how gravity works and that it’s on their side, but it’s oddly soothing to hear Castiel so calm.

Dean focuses his attention on the deep timbre of Cas’ voice as it cants along over the words, rolling them off his tongue, and pressing them past his lips. His breath is warm in Dean’s ear, his shoulder a solid, grounding weight against Dean’s trembling frame, and Dean begins to relax.

After some time, he even gets daring enough to uncurl his other hand from around the lap bar, blood pumping back into them as he flexes.

By the time they reach the bottom, Dean’s heart is beating at a nearly standard rate again. He waits for his stomach to settle too, but it never does, twisting in knots and feeling fluttery, like a million tiny butterflies have just been let lose inside of him.

They climb off the ride, Dean practically leaping from the carriage, and Cas smiling behind him, and Dean tugs Castiel out of the way of passersby, unable to shake the feeling that a switch that lies somewhere deep inside of him has been flipped. He tucks the two of them into a cool shadow hung by the fun house to their left, needing a minute to get his bearings.

"We made it off alive," Castiel points out, staring up at Dean with the grin still on his face. He pulls a glob of cotton candy off the stick and puts it in his mouth, a look of pure joy stealing his features as the sugar melts on his tongue.

Dean nods, his eyes trained exclusively on the the fallen angel.

Off to the side the tinkling music of the merry-go-round can be heard, it’s lights illuminating part of Castiel’s features, cutting them in such a way that his eyes burn bright, their presence heavy on Dean’s face.

Dean’s still a little dizzy from the ferris wheel, which is probably why he sways into Cas’ space at that moment (and maybe the flipped switch might have something to do with it too), but when he presses his lips to Castiel’s there is no excuse other than, he damn well wants to.

Castiel goes still for a moment, sucking in a small gasp, but then his mouth falls open and Dean tastes sugar and feels the warmth of Cas’ mouth moving with his own.

As Castiel responds to Dean’s kiss, Dean cups his face in his hands, gentle, but sure. Castiel’s hands are occupied, cotton candy in one, and the unicorn Dean won him in the other, but it doesn’t stop him from curling his arms around Dean’s waist and pressing their bodies that much closer.

Dean expects shock to hit, waits for the inevitable holy-shit-I’m-kissing-Cas to waltz in and kick him in the stomach, but it never does. Instead, Dean’s engulfed in warmth, draped in the idea of how right kissing the fallen angel feels. Like since the moment Castiel laid a fiery, grace charged hand on Dean in Hell, seared his claim on Dean’s soul, this is where it would lead; to a rundown fair in a sleepy town with a poltergeist they can’t kick. To Cas’ arms slung awkwardly around Dean’s layered frame, to Dean’s mouth almost desperate against Castiel’s.

To something that feels like home.

When they break apart, Castiel bumps his nose against Dean’s, a small smile on his face. “Perhaps we should ride the ferris wheel, again.” He murmurs.

Dean’s grin is wide. “Yeah, okay.” He agrees.

As their carriage sways into the air once more, Castiel’s unicorn draped over their laps and Castiel pointing out all the lights, no doubt trying to deter Dean’s attention from the possibility of them careening to their deaths at any moment, Dean smiles. Because yeah, this is exactly where Castiel gripping him tight would lead, and it’s exactly where Dean wants to be.


End file.
